bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly Walton
Nurse Kelly Walton is a medical professional who is employed as a health and fitness consultant with the Heels Agency. As a lower level utility personnel, she has no clearance beyond access to specially prepared medical files, meaning she has no idea the true nature of her employer's identity and agenda, only aware that she works for some obscure department of the military. She worked under Dr. Harris as his lead assistant until his disappearance, making her the temporary leading medical advisor at the Agency HQ in New York City. Descriptions Physical Kelly is a surprisingly youthful young woman with a knack for medical treatment. She is in her late 20's, with short blonde hair that is often covered as the needs of her job dictate. Her features are often described as being a baby-face, with round cheeks, full lips and wide, bright green eyes. Even when giving a serious look she appears to look almost childish. She is a small framed girl, with little muscle and medium sized, well rounded breasts. She is thin wasted, with lean thighs and a flat stomach. Personality Kelly is far younger than most in her field, a medical minded near genius in her field. She is talented at what she does, hence becoming a relied upon part of the Heels Agency's small and specialist medical team. Still, her attitude stand in start contrast to her skill, being nervous, clumsy, stuttering and timid at times, not having confidence in her own talents. Her attempts to be serious and pull rank on people over their own health often backfire on her, resulting in her seeming childish in her rebukes. She can also be skittish, for example when meeting Natasha Romanov for the first time, she is cowed into referring to her as Agent Romanov rather than Natasha, her attempt at friendliness rebuked.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Hobbies and Interests * Reading * Medical Studies * TV Dramas * Chocolate Dislikes * Confrontation Key Personal Relationships Dr. Harris Doctor Harris has acted like a mentor for the young Kelly who herself lacked much practical experience in administering medical treatments. Having come to work for the Heels Agency very soon after her higher education and training, she took to learning all she could from the good doctor in the hopes of overcoming her self-doubt in her skills. Instead, she became slightly dependent on his oversight. After it being declared that he had missing (his murder was not disclosed to non-Agents), Kelly was initially distraught, but attempted to pull herself together and run the medical department at Agency HQ until a replacement could be found. Backstory Pre-Agency Life Kelly is a near prodigy level talent in her field, having been drawn to medicine as young girl living in America's Midwest. As a somewhat socially awkward and timid girl, she spent a lit of time at home as a teen where she took a liking to TV Medical Dramas and Soap Operas. The appeal and desire to help treat people brought her to studying medicine, which she excelled at. She moved to the East Coast to study to become a doctor at university, but her timid nature made life way from the Midwest lifestyle was used to. Without family to surround and support her she found it difficult to compete with her more ruthless classmates, and so her self-doubt began to be seeded. She eventually transferred from specialized internal medicine to the less stressful general practitioners path, which is where she caught the attention of military recruiters. As a young, talented and impressionable woman, she was taken on by the Heels Agency with the mind to be trained as their specialist personnel. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Kelly appears as a minor character in AoH:MoAR, acting the administrator to Natasha Romanov's medical exams. Despite her appearance as early as the v0.1 edition of the game, her influence on the story is limited as of yet. Non-Canonical Content Kelly has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Additional Content beWilder's Wildest! Kelly was selected as on of the 10 AoH contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated n the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest tied for 16th Place out of 20, sharing the rank with Annette Beaumont, taking in 4 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References Category:New York City Characters Category:AoH Characters __NOEDITSECTION__